Him and Her
by AraelDranoth
Summary: Just because she died, it wasn't the end. Sometimes Love can conquer even Death itself, and new hapiness can be found... for both Him and Her.


Hey guys and girls I know its been a while but I had to get this out there. I am busy working on a Halo fic and collaborating with another author on a different story. After I have posted the first chapters of those then I will post all of the chapters I have also written for the other stories of mine and update frequently. I have always admired Obito and Rin's story and I wanted to create a story about them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ Shippuden or Bleach. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively.

* * *

_He was faintly aware of the pressure exerted on the fingers of his left hand by hers. Above, a distinct sound could be heard. A thousand birds chirping together, lying there looking at her face, he felt at peace. She turned to face him, her beautiful face streaked with tears, hair matted with blood._

_Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. _

_Why was it only now, here at the end that he felt the courage to say what he truly felt for her? She didn't hear him over the sound of the chirping birds. If she read his lips then she gave no indication. _

_Those damn birds! _

_Suddenly the birds were silent and she turned her head away from him. His vision was fading, everything was fading and all he could see was her. She was all he could ever see, from the moment he met her she became his entire world. _

_He could hear someone shouting to her, words he could no longer understand. She shouted something, turning her head to look at him once more._

_There it was… the fire. The fire in her eyes that made him fall in love with a girl he could never have. _

_He couldn't keep it inside any longer, even as she was dragged away, his sight fading into darkness one final time._

_She was his light and she was gone._

"_RIN!"_

He woke with a shudder, clutching at the hole where his left eye had once been housed. The eye he gave so that she could live.

It wasn't enough.

A token effort not worthy of note any longer.

Thinking of her face, her fire, just for that one second made him feel alive once again.

Reaching in the dark he found what he was looking for.

A headband of the Leaf, several cracks running through the once smooth metal, the last thing he had of her.

She was gone; her fire extinguished providing the fuel for his hatred… his curse.

He was reminded of why he did what he did, of all the choices he had made.

It was all for her.

It was in that moment that he remembered that Obito Uchiha was no more. That boy died at Kannabi Bridge, crushed beneath rock and stone in a futile effort to protect the girl he loved.

Now he was Tobi.

A faceless man doomed to live in a never-ending hell without her. Trying desperately to create a world where she lives yet again, a better world not only for himself but for everyone else as well.

He was doing this for a world that would hate and despise him. Briefly he wondered if there was such a thing as an afterlife and if so, if she was looking down on him.

Now, he knew he should sleep once more, for tomorrow his plans finally began its first steps.

* * *

_"I'll always be watching you."_

She remembered those words, like a dream fading softly from the edges of her mind.

Desperately she clawed at the memory, refusing to lose it as she had lost so many already.

No!

She refused to let herself fade away like so many of the others that she encountered in this forsaken realm. She refused to forget who she was and become another mindless animal.

_"I'll always be watching you."_

Those words so full of boyish charm and mirth, so familiar to her.

Who said that? Was it someone she knew?

Talons scraped against unyielding bone as she clawed at her head as though the action would aid in her endeavor.

There!

Deep within the recesses of her mind an image began to form.

A boy, human and unremarkable, for all intents and purposes, he possessed fair skin and black hair with matching colored eyes.

Eyes like onyx, gleaming in the sunlight.

He was smiling at her even as he presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

She didn't know why but this simple image brought with it a feeling of warmth she had not felt in a long time.

She saw herself reaching out with a normal hand to pull on the goggles on his head, only to release the object, laughing as the goggles snapped back into place.

How did she know that face? Who was he?

She screeched in pain as she struggled desperately to remember the name.

"_Obito… You're an idiot."_

Looking down she no longer saw hands, only cruel, jagged talons made of bone and she remembered what she was. Crooning softly to herself she curled into a ball and tried to rest, doing her best to try to ignore the roars of her brethren.

Before the darkness took her she decided firmly that she liked the name.

_Obito…_

She liked it a lot.

_Obito laughed and gave her the flowers, a gift which she accepted graciously if the reddening of her cheeks were any indication. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."_

She no longer felt Hollow in that moment.

* * *

I'm so sorry that that was such a short chapter. I did it on purpose to see what kind of feedback I would get back. Think of it as a teaser trailer. And before anyone gets fussy over tiny little details, everything I have written in this chapter I considered for later in the story.

Let me know what you think!

I would also like to thank NisrocChico for his inspirational stories on Fanfiction particularly Second Chances as well as to DarkKitty on Youtube for her youtube AMV on Obito.

As well as my fellow author who has helped bring this fic to life.


End file.
